Just Like You Were
by RedOpticsDA
Summary: PRACTICE IN WRITING SMUT. Sorry xD Friend requested it. I had to because I have no life. Tell me what I need to improve. I'm not good with teasers, but I'ma warn you, THERE IS VERY DETAILED SHET IN HERE. VERY KINKY AND YEAH. Read at your own risk.


...back then.

**So, really just for a story that has been sitting in my files for ages. I sent it to a friend and she suggested a mature chapter. It's a Megs/OC thing, so, yeah. It's going to be fierce, you may want to cover your eyes xD Plus she said I have to practice writing smut in case we decide to write stories together -.- And idk what they actually do so I have to make it as human as possible. Dis goin' be hard.**

* * *

><p>The Nemesis was quiet as it travelled through the clouds. Halberd was walking down the halls, her black and red armour shining from the dull lighting. Her purple optics staring at the floor. The femme was too deep in thought as she turned a corner and bumped into someone. Falling backwards and landing with a grunt, a large, clawed servo was offered to help her up.<p>

"Halberd, my love. What brings you here?" Megatron's deep voice rang through her audios. Halberd reached up and was swiftly pulled to her pedes.

"Thank you." She smiled, servo still in his. "It's been a long day, and I was just headed to my quarters, my lord."

"Shh, don't call me that." Megatron cuffed her face with his free servo. "We are sparkmates, my Queen. Your love hails me everyday."

"Then what's with calling me a Queen?" The femme leaned in with a seductive look on her face.

"Ah... well..." The towering mech was always at a loss for words when she gave him that look. "Because, femmes should be more respected."

"On your berth I don't seem to be respected." She winked at him.

"Do you wish to play the Earthly game hide and seek tonight?" He bent over her slightly, pulling her closer as he loomed over the smaller mass. Halberd blushed softly.

"F-for real this time?"

"Of course, no more hours of tickling and cuddling. Tonight," The warlord twirled her then dipped her elegantly, gliding two clawed fingers down her cheek, "we'll hear each other's moans. And I can wait to hear your lovely voice scream my name."

Halberd was surprised by his actions, but he sometimes acted like he was still a gladiator, seductive and flirtatious. He stood her up and smiled at her, and she didn't know whether it was evil or kind.

"I expect to see that gorgeous frame of yours in my quarters." Megatron purred as he turned and walked away. Halberd watched his hips sway for a second then smiled.

"And I can't wait for those muscles to enter the room." She called back, walking back in the direction she came. Megatron smirked to himself.

"I look forward to it." He murmured, his sharp dents gleaming.

*Because FF won't let me put a double space here*

Halberd typed in the code for Megatron's room, only she and him new it. The space was large, and the berth was huge, it could fit three mechs the size of Megatron. Couldn't blame him for being treated like a king. Sashaying over to the large cushiony platform, she pulled back the sheets and laid in the middle, her helm sinking into the pillows. Her mind began to wander, thinking about what Megatron will do to her, but her fantasies were soon interrupted.

"Comfortable I see?" She sat up to see Megatron with his arms behind his back, looking at her through the darkness.

"Aren't you going to close the door?" Halberd crossed her arms.

Without hesitation, Megatron smirked then turned, closing and locking the door. "Now, let's get down to business." He growled, crawling onto the war lord size berth towards her. But his expression changed, "Awww... Halberd, why are you still all dressed?"

"Don't you want to undress me for a first time?" The femme half underneath him murmured.

"Hm... I do want to have a first peek at your beautiful protoform..." Megatron's long glossa licked his lips.

"That's the spirit." Halberd hissed. Being that she was half sitting up, half laying down due to the cushions, it gave her a better view of what Megatron was going to do.

He pinned both of her hands high above her helm as he pushed himself forward, kissing her lips and dipping his glossa in and out of her, tasting and exploring his beloved. Immediately, his servos went to work. He detached her breast plates, but saved her pelvic armour for later. Halberd shivered when Megatron traced a claw down the sensitive soft metal and over the knob.

"Ah..." Halberd gasped into the kiss. The war lord smirked, breaking their lips apart for a breather before he headed down. His glossa left a thick wet trail as he glided it down her breast. He stopped at the hard knob, gripping her. She gasped out and moaned as he started to suck on it, taking her sweet milky energon as he went.

Megatron then started to nibble, but the sound of her moaning growing pain made him stop, "What's wrong?" He looked at her with concern. She held up one her breasts, inspecting the bite marks. He also looked at it, remembering his sharp dents.

"Damn... I'm sorry Halberd."

"It's fine, just please mind the fact that I've never done this before." She reminded.

"I know, that's why I want to make this is the overload you'll never forget." He shushed her as she was going to say something by kissing her neck. Megatron sucked on her cables with powerful force. He had to teach her that the lord will always prevail. His lips curled into a smile upon hearing the femme under him mew his name. The femme's clawed servos dug into his shoulders, making his roar out a slight in pain and distracting him from his work. Halberd saw this as her chance and pushed the heavy mech back with all her might so that she was on top.

"Gah!" Megatron grunted, trying to make sense of what just happened, then he started to chuckle, "You're rather strong... I bet your hands have a _good grip_." He growled, giving Halberd a hint.

"Hah, you make me laugh. You bet, you don't know that I do." She leaned in close to his audio, "My silly mech."

"I am not silly." The mech under her pouted, causing her to laugh.

"Oh my, Megatron. If you say so, my _strong_ mech." She replaced the word with a lustful tone.

"I have these muscles for a reason." Megatron flexed his arms, making Halberd want him more.

"All my life, I've dreamed of having a strong mech like you all to myself."

"Well, now you've got one, and he's also a lord." He purred, reaching up and pulling her down for a deep kiss. His giant servos held her down by her back, occasionally rubbing it along with her wingtips. The femme moaned and mewed as did he into the kiss, making him snicker. Megatron pressed her against him, he wanted to feel her naked chest against his, feel every part of their bodies grind and enter twine. "Mine..." He growled as he shoved his glossa into her mouth. The silver mech rubbed his heated crotch against hers, feeling every movement.

"Mm..." Halberd was about to say her king's name, but was lost in the sensation.

"Halberd... let's move to the next phase..." Megatron pulled their lips apart, and he sat up on his knees, as did Halberd, still in his grasp. She turned around wantingly, knees slightly spread. She put her arms behind her helm and looked back at him to see the surprise on his face.

"I'm your prisoner from now on, my lord."

"Don't call me that!" He aggressively came up, grabbed her by the chest, and started kissing her neck from behind with angry force.

"That's what I want feel... aggression..." Halberd hissed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Then I will make you a femme aggressively." Megatron smirked, his teeth gleaming in the blissful darkness. A servo ran down her belly, tracing it with it's claws slowly, making Halberd breathe hard.

"Ohh..." Was all that escaped her mouth.

"Shh... save your voice for your screams." Megatron seductively hissed against her audio. He stopped at her crotch's panel, drawing small circles in it that made Halberd squirm. The mech tweaked her knob on her chest, his claw dripping a bit with milky energon. His other claws caressed her inner thighs, trying to get her ready for the main course. "Halberd... lay down."

"Yes my lord..." Halberd smirked, making him growl loudly. She obediently laid on her stomach, making him lay on her back, kissing down her spine armour. He moved a claw to caress her inner thighs again, but farther forward to get to the juicy bits.

"Why do cover yourself...?" Megatron pouted, rubbing her wings.

"I laid down, didn't I?"

"Don't get smart with me femme!" The war lord flipped her on her back, minding her wings. He was on his servos and knees now, staring at the breath taking sight before him. "Why does one so stubborn come in such a pleasurable package?" He got on his knees again, holding his elbow and a digit on his chin thoughtfully as he looked her over. It was obvious that Halberd was asking for attention down south, but Megatron didn't wanna rush things with his femme. The red optics that glowed through the darkness travelled down her frame, eventually stopping at her pelvic plating. He smirked and lowered himself onto her again, kissing the middle of her chest, working his way down gradually. His strong arms lifted her closer to him, her obviously enjoying her treatment.

"Oh Megatron... ah... yes..." Halberd moaned as he kissed at the crevice under one of her chests.

He started leaving trails of saliva down her abdomen, and her stomach. The heat started to emit onto his tongue as he approached her port. Laying her down again, he started to gracefully lick her warm panel, deeper down every time. It started to get very hot as he held her legs over his shoulders. "Open up." He whispered.

Blushing hard and enjoying the teasing, she hesitated to open up. The panels flipped open and Megatron smirked at what he saw. Her port was already dripping with transfluid and her large censor node just above seemed to be bulging out. "Now that's a state of the art port..." He tickled the node teasingly, causing Halberd to arch her back.

"Ah!" She squeaked.

"It's okay my darling, you'll get used to the feeling." Megatron's deep voice down there caused her to calm down. He wanted to test how long she could go on just that node, and so he decided to do so. His evil grin grew wider as he came closer, flicking the tip of his glossa against it. She gasped out and arched her back again, moaning loudly. He smirked as he started to full on lick it, which turned into sucking and biting. Her moaning turned into screams of pleasure. If it weren't for the soundproofed walls, everyone in the ship would be at their door listening in.

"M-Megatron...!" Halberd groaned. The muscular silver mech kissed and sucked on the node until Halberd reached her climax, going out on his berth. Her entire body trembled as her back started to lower again.

"I'm not done yet." Megatron scolded, "I'm going to pleasure you until you pass out." Halberd didn't have time to register his words before he stuck his glossa into her port, causing her back to lift up again. He went deep, flicking his glossa around and hitting all sorts of sensor nodes.

Halberd's fluids began to flood through onto his glossa, coating it in the glowing liquid. It felt like an hour until he pulled out, seeing Halberd pout.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked.

"Of course... but you know what I'll enjoy more?" Halberd's pout turned into a scheming grin.

"What?" Megatron crawled up to her so that they were face to face.

"This." Megatron played along as she flipped them over. She kissed him roughly as she held his crotch plate.

It was only until this moment that the brute noticed his spike throbbing against his panel.

"Please, I wanna see you too, it's not all about me, is it?" Her seductive look won him again, and he smirked, contracting his plating.

A swollen rod sprung out, it's head already leaking with lubricant. "My, my, you have grown, Megatronus." Halberd looked down at his crotch with lust, tracing a claw over the tip. Megatron flinched at the sensation and Halberd saw his reaction change straight from evil to surprised bliss. "Let's see what I can do down here." She slid down in between his legs. Running her digit down the length of his spike, and playing with the bears on either side.

"Ohhh..." A shivered moan escaped his throat.

"Have you ever even done this before?" Halberd asked, still studying his spike.

"N-no... but I have dreamed about it." Megatron blushed from embarrassment.

"Really? Because it felt like you really knew what you were doing with me."

"Like every other mech, they're born with the knowledge." He purred.

"Hm... then let me... experiment." Halberd gripped his spike and started to suck on it, flicking her glossa over the tip and pumped at the same time.

"Halberd..." Megatron smiled, closing his optics. He's never felt bliss before, and this would be the first time we felt something new in a long time.

A clawed finger found it's way right underneath the base of his spike, teasing the area and his bearings. She bit down lightly on his still growing rod, soon it would be hard to do anything with it thanks to it's size. Megatron felt it start to hurt when he noticed it getting harder and harder as she went on. Oh how bad we wanted to be inside her and give her so much pleasure.

But soon enough, his climax came too, his spike squirting out his lubricant like a fire hose. She caught some of it on her tongue and gulped it down. Halberd still saw it was harder and larger than before. Megatron panted, never having felt a sensation like that before. "You did well." Halberd hailed.

"As did you." The mech pulled her back up to his chest, quivering as his spike touched her port. He put her on her back and glided his servo down her side.

Halberd knew what he was going to do next, "But... that won't be able to fit!"

"Shh, that's the pleasurable part my darling." He pinned her wrists down and spread her legs with his knees, "Earlier I said I wanted to hear you scream my name, and I will have my way." Megatron chuckled down at her upon seeing her worried expression. "You'll be begging for more once I'm inside you." And with that, Halberd braced herself as she felt his spike prod her port.

Then he thrusted all the way into her, causing her to scream out in both pain and pleasure. Megatron listened with lust, but was also in a bit of pain, "You are so tight..."

"Ngh... ahh..." Halberd started to enjoy the feeling a bit, "M-more... please, Megatron."

"Scream my name." Megatron demanded.

"M-Megatron!"

"Louder!"

"Megatron!"

"LOUDER!"

"MEGATRON!" Halberd practically screamed as if she was being murdered as he began to thrust quickly. His big arms held her against him as he kissed the middle of her chest again. His hips were on a rampage as his throbbing spike slid easier with every thrust.

"HALBERD!" He yelled as she clenched her port. He touched her being, causing her to yelp.

"OH! Ahhh..mmm Megatron! Please! Don't stop...!" She begged.

"Told you you'd want more..." He groaned. His bearings even throbbed from the pleasure they were giving eachother, as did his entire pelvic area. Halberd moaned and gasped with every second that went by. "That's it... ah... let me hear your lovely moans... Mmm..."

Her legs wrapped around his waist as he picked up speed. Megatron then moved his helm up to her neck, pressing his mouth to it. A servo travelled down the length of her body and to the node on top of her port. While thrusting, he tickled it with the point of his digit, causing Halberd to moan louder.

"Ah! I-I'm...!" Halberd couldn't continue her sentence.

"I know! I'm close too!" Megatron roared, rubbing the node with the sooth top of his claw. His femme started to tremble as her climax was approaching, and so did Megatron. He let loose, filling her up with transfluid as it spritzed out from around the edges of her port, they both yelled each other's names as the adrenaline died down.

He pulled out, panting. The red and black femme was still awake, and he didn't like that. So without warning, he slid down and played with that large node again.

"SCRAP! Megatron!" Halberd gasped.

"I said until you passed out, you will obey me!" He said with annoyance as he took his middle finger and shoved it up her port while sucking on the node.

"Ah!" Was all he got from her, and he grinned, biting on her sensitive pleasure node. He startled her hips when she tried to get away, and pinned her down again. She trembled again as her final climax went all out on his finger. And surprisingly, she passed out from the pleasure.

"That's my Halberd... my little sisky." He rumbled, moving up to lay beside her. Megatron looked down to see the mess they had made and smirked to himself. His large servos wrapped around his femme, caressing her knobs. "We can have more fun once we wake up." He purred, kissing her audio as he too, fell into a deep recharge.

Little did he know, Halberd's optics were open a slit. She wasn't asleep, but she listened to what he had said and smiled softly. "I look forward to it." She whispered and also fell into a world of dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel dirty writing this. SHE SAID TO MAKE IT AS KINKY AS POSSIBLE. Supply and demand am I right?<strong>

**You would not BELIEVE the stories I had to read in order to get an idea of how to write smut. Anyways, like I said, IT'S PRACTICE. Expect more in the future :I**

**Red Out.**


End file.
